WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU
by mutmut chan
Summary: "What would I do without you, Kyu." Ujar Siwon. Matanya menyinarkan kepahitan.  "I love you… I love you.. I love you.. I love you, Siwon.."   Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Yang diyakininya, mereka akan baik-baik saja kan? Wonkyu


Sebelumnya kalau bisa baca fic ini dengan lagu2 di bawah ini :

In My Dream

Coagulation

Memories

Wish you were here – Avril lavigne

Almost lover – A fine frenzy

Andy Lau (ga tau judulnya) OST. All About Love.

Kali ini fic ini murni, asli, pure ide saia.

Mutmut Chan present..

WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU?

_When did you start become weary of me?_

_What burdens did I give you?_

"Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Hmmm. Akan ku makan nanti saja. Aku buru-buru sekali."

Hhhhh. Lagi-lagi **Kyuhyun** harus menghela nafas panjang ketika kejadian yang sama itu terulang lagi. Biasanya mereka berdua akan sarapan bersama-sama setiap pagi. Tapi sudah hampir 2 minggu ini **Siwon** akan beralasan sibuk dan meninggalkannya.

Dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk sendirian menghabiskan sarapannya di meja. Hanya denting jarum jam di dinding rumah mereka yang akan menemaninya menelan makanan itu. Bosan. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, mungkin ia terlalu terbiasa duduk sarapan dengan kehadiran Siwon di hadapannya. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang. Tanpa sengaja dilihatnya sebuah figura yang menggantung di dinding ruang makan, tepat di hadapannya. Di dalamnya, dua orang laki-laki tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera dengan pemandangan sebuah rumah sebagai backgroundnya.

Siwon, yang bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah membuatnya sangat sibuk dan jarang di rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun, bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di restoran. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu bekerja, namun ia tidak mau hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Kyuhyun ketika ia memasuki restoran tempat ia bekerja. Restoran itu adalah milik kedua sahabatnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Pagi. Kau terlambat lagi, Kyu." Ujar Donghae dengan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf, hyung. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Donghae melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan _dongsaeng_nya ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Uhm. Tentu saja. Aku akan mulai bekerja." Kata Kyuhyun memulai pekerjaannya hari itu.

-06.00 pm-

"Halo.." Siwon meletakkan ponselnya diantara bahu dan telinganya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menari diatas laptop.

"Halo… Siwon, kau sudah akan pulang? Perlu ku jemput?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian biasa.

"Kurasa aku akan kerja lembur lagi. Kau pulang saja duluan." Jawab Siwon dengan tak acuh.

"Boleh aku ke kantormu?" Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian terlihat sedang merapikan rambutnya didepan cermin.

"Untuk apa? Kau istirahat saja di rumah. Oh iya, aku harus menutup telpon. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Kata Siwon yang langsung menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"_I miss you_." Bisik Kyuhyun.

-01.00 am-

Kyuhyun yang tengah menonton tv akhirnya mendengar suara deru mobil memasuki garasi rumah mereka. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan langkah berat kaki Siwon yang pasti diingatnya. Siwon hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku akan menghangatkan makanan jika kau mau." Kata Kyuhyun melongok dari pintu kamar. Dilihatnya Siwon tengah melucuti kemejanya.

"Aku sudah makan tadi." Jawab Siwon tadi.

"Baguslah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Kata Kyuhyun akan memasuki kamar mandi ketika Siwon memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit. Biasanya Siwon akan memanggilnya hanya dengan Kyu atau Baby.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku jika aku pulang malam lagi." Kata Siwon.

"Tapi aku ingin menunggumu."

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja." Kata Siwon sembari memasuki kamar mandi. Namun kyuhyun berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Kau marah padaku? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan sifat Siwon yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya. Siwon yang biasanya akan selalu hangat padanya, akan peduli padanya, akan menyayanginya. Tapi dingin kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku mau mandi. Kau tidur saja duluan." Jawab Siwon datar. Kyuhyun sudah akan menangis saat itu juga. Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun segera melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Siwon dan membiarkan laki-laki yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu mandi.

_I still reminisce the past when we were in love.._

-Flashback-

"I love you." Seorang pemuda dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah tampak berdiri dengan percaya diri di tengah sebuah restoran yang sedang ramai.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Kata pemuda lain yang sepertinya adalah pelayan di restoran itu dari seram yang ia pakai.

"Aku tidak gila. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Kata pemuda itu tidak menyerah.

"Tapi kau juga tidak perlu mengumumkannya di depan umum kan?" kata pelayan itu dengan muka yang memerah menahan malu. Seluruh perhatian pengunjung restoran itu kini tengah tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Siwon, kau benar-benar tidak waras." Pelayan yang dipanggil Cho Kyuhyun tadi terlihat salah tingkah.

Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Siwon tadi hanya tersenyum dan maju selangkah sebelum ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ku anggap jawabanmu itu 'iya'."

-End of Flashback-

_When your cold words reach my heart_

_In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops_

Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kiri. Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dan tak lama kemudian dirasakannya Siwon berbaring di sebelah kanannya. Dengan posisi mereka yang saling memunggunggi. Kyuhyun menunggu kalimat singkat itu, namun lama…. Tak terucap.

"_Good night_, Siwon." Kyuhyun menunggu.

"Hm." Namun hanya itu balasan Siwon.

Tanpa disadarinya tetesan air mata mengalir ke pipi kirinya. Tidak ada isakan, tidak ada senggukan, hanya air matanya yang terus menetes.

-09.00 am-

"Matamu sembab." Komentar Donghae ketika Kyuhyun memasuki restorannya. Ia curiga dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ia terlihat kacau.

Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum membalas singkat, "Aku baik-baik saja."

-10.00 am-

"Jadi apa diagnosamu, Mi?"

"Ini sulit, Siwon. Kanker perut."

"Aku sudah bersiap kalau begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan ini."

"Siwon.."

"Kumohon agar kau menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun."

"Aku.."

"Zhoumi, please…"

-05.00 pm-

Kyuhyun sudah akan membuka pintu rumah ketika dilihatnya Siwon tengah duduk disamping kolam ikan yang berada di halaman samping rumah mereka.

"Aku pulang." Kata Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Pria berlesung pipit itu mendongak dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Betapa kyuhyun merindukan senyuman itu. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk. Kau pasti lelah." Siwon segera meraih bahu Kyuhyun mendekat ke dadanya sebelum membimbing mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau pulang lebih awal." Ujar Kyuhun ketika mereka memasuki rumah.

"Aku sudah kerja lembur kemarin makanya hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih awal." Jawab Siwon.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Kata Siwon sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun ke arah kamar mereka.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun tetap merasa heran dengan sifat Siwon yang agak berubah. Ia berubah ke Siwon yang dulu dan tentu saja itu membuat Kyuhyun senang.

-06.00 pm-

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Ayo kita makan dulu." Kata Siwon melongok dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun segera mengikuti kekasihnya itu keluar. Mereka berdua akhirnya makan malam di depan tv. Siwon memutar sebuah drama komedi, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa di sela-sela makan.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memangku mangkuk nasinya bertanya pada Siwon yang dilihatnya sudah meletakkan mangkuknya dan kini tengah memandanginya.

"Hmmm. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Kata Siwon lembut. Tangannya menyusuri rambut kyuhyun dan membelainya lembut. Siwon hanya memakan sedikit makanannya, sedari tadi pandangannya terfokus hanya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku selesai. Aku akan mencuci ini dulu." Kata Kyuhyun sudah akan beranjak ketika tangan kekar Siwon menahannya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau duduk saja disini." Kata Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"_What's wrong_, Siwonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun. senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia pun akhirnya duduk kembali disamping Siwon. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi orang yang dikasihinya itu.

"_Nothing is wrong._" Jawab Siwon lirih. Matanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun dengan cermat. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri dari kening, kemudian mata, hidung, pipi yang kemerahan itu, hingga akhirnya bibir penuh Kyuhyun yang berwarna pucat.

"_What would I do without you_, Kyu." Ujar Siwon. Matanya menyinarkan kepahitan.

Kyuhyun memandang dalam tepat ke arah mata Siwon. Ada yang aneh dengan Siwon. Tanpa ragu-ragu Kyuhyun segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon dan mengecup bibir tipis itu.

Siwon tampak menghela nafas panjang ketika kedua bibir itu masih saling bersentuhan. Tak lama Kyuhyun merasakan titik air mata menyentuh kedua pipinya. Tapi itu bukan air matanya. Itu berasal dari mata Siwon. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"_I love you… I love you.. I love you.. I love you,_ Siwon.." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam, semakin dalam dan semakin putus asa. Siwon semakin terisak. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Yang diyakininya, _mereka akan baik-baik saja kan?_

-06.00 am-

Siwon seketika membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di perutnya. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di tidurnya disampingnya. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Siwon langsung tejatuh di lantai kamar mandi ketika ia sudah tidak kuasa lagi menahan rasa perih yang mendera perutnya. Keringat dingin segera membasahi dahi dan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat perutnya, berharap rasa sakit itu mereda. Ia tidak mampu merintih maupun mengeluh, ada Kyuhyun yang masih tidur. Ia tidak ingin malaikatnya itu terbangun dan melihatnya seperti ini.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…" segumpal darah keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon benar-benar kasihan melihat dirinya sendiri. Darah semakin banyak ia muntahkan ketika sebuah ketukan membuatnya bahwa seharusnya ia tidak bersuara.

"Siwon? Kau didalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dengan panic Siwon segera menyalakan shower untuk menghilangkan darah itu. Perutnya masih sakit, tapi Kyuhyun akan curiga jika ia diam saja.

"Aku sedang mandi." Kata Siwon dengan susah payah. Ia masih menahan perih di perutnya.

"Oh. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

-09.00 pm-

"Kau perlu dirawat, Siwon." Siwon mengernyit sebentar ketika sebuah jarum suntik ditusukkan ke nadinya.

"Kyuhyun akan curiga, Mi." Kata Siwon. Tubuhnya terkulai di sebuah ranjang dengan sprei berwarna putih. Selang infuse tampak terpasang di nadinya.

Seketika pria yang dipanggil 'Mi' itu menatap Siwon tajam.

"Kalau begitu beritahu dia. Kau tidak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan ini darinya." Kata Zhou Mi setengah membentak. Bersahabat dengan Siwon bertahun-tahun membuatnya hafal sifat Siwon, namun tidak disangkanya Siwon akan sekeras kepala ini. Dokter berusia 26 tahun itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di samping ranjang siwon.

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, kau tau itu." Kata Zhou Mi pelan sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanku?" Tanya Siwon mengacuhkan kalimat Zhou Mi sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya jangan kau sakiti dia." Kata Zhou Mi.

"Aku sering merasa pusing dan mual akhir-akhir ini." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau sekarat, ok? Kanker itu sudah menyebar di seluruh bagian perutmu. Dilakukan operasi pun kemungkinannya kecil. Kau harus rutin melakukan kemoterapi dan minum obat dengan teratur. Intinya kau harus sering dirawat di rumah sakit." Jelas Zhou Mi sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu besok aku sudah akan siap dirawat." Ujar Siwon dengan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Kau akan memberitahunya kan?" Tanya Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali? Aku akan meninggalkannya." Kata Siwon tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Tapi dia peduli padamu, dia mencintaimu. Dan aku yakin kau juga begitu padanya. Berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti ini, Siwon. Kalian hanya akan saling melukai satu sama lain." Bentak Zhou Mi.

"Sepertinya kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku." Ujar Siwon.

Zhou Mi menatap Siwon dengan tidak percaya.

"Tidak ! Tidak ! Jangan beri aku pandangan seperti itu. Tidak ! Jangan harap Shiyuan." Zhou Mi benar-benar ketakutan hingga ia memanggil Siwon dengan nama china-nya.

"Zhou Mi. Please…"

-03.00 pm-

"Hey, Siwon jarang menjemputmu akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Donghae ketika Kyuhyun tengah mengelap sebuah meja.

"Dia sedang sibuk sepertinya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian berdua." Kata Donghae sembari menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas.

"Apa ini? Tiket nonton film?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah membaca kertas itu.

"Yup. Itu bonus untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kata Donghae dengan seringai kekanak-kanakannya.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah menyerahkan tiket itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat Donghae memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Uhm." Jawab Donghae.

"Aku tadi melihat Siwon di depan restoran ini." Kata Eunhyuk. Donghae memandang kekasihnya itu dengan heran.

"Tapi dia hanya duduk di mobilnya dan mengamati restoran ini. Maksudku, dia terlihat mengamati Kyuhyun." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun tampak lebih baik hari ini daripada seminggu terakhir ini. Biasanya ia akan terlihat murung dan diam. Tapi, dia terlihat sedikit lebih baik. Kita berharap saja semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka."

"Kuharap begitu."

-06.00 pm-

_on the window and on my eyes  
>dew forms, tears form, a small stream is made<em>

Kyuhyun sedang membaca buku dikamarnya ketika didengarnya suara mobil yang berhenti. Ia segera meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan beranjak untuk kemudian membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Saat itu hujan tengah turun sangat deras. Kyuhyun menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di permukaan jendela untuk membersihkan embun hujan yang menempel.

Dilihatnya sebuah mobil sedan hitam parkir di depan rumahnya. Itu bukan mobil Siwon dan biasanya Siwon akan langsung memasukkan mobilnya ke garasi jika ia pulang. Sepulang kerja tadi Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk mengajak Siwon menonton film yang tiketnya diberikan oleh Donghae tadi.

Tak berapa lama, pintu depan penumpang mobil itu terbuka dan Siwon keluar dari sana. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat orang yang sudah ditunggunya itu. Namun apa yang dilihat berikutnya membuat senyum itu menghilang. Dilihatnya wajah seorang perempuan yang tersenyum pada Siwon. Tidak hanya itu, Siwon juga mencium sekilas pipi perempuan itu. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun sakit adalah perempuan itu, sekretaris Siwon di kantor. Beberapa teman Siwon mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu menyukai Siwon.

_Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know  
>The only thing I know is that I just really hurt<em>

Kyuhyun berharap dirinya tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihat matanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Rasanya seperti terbakar, sakit. Matanya juga mulai memanas, merasakan cairan yang menggenang di permukaannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau menangis. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar cairan itu tidak jatuh.

Didengarnya pintu depan terbuka. Kyuhyun menoleh dan menunggu pintu kamarnya yang sebentar lagi juga akan terbuka. Siwon muncul dengan jaket dan rambutnya yang agak basah. Ia tampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping jendela dengan mata yang merah.

"Mobilku rusak tadi. Jadi Yoona memberiku tumpangan." Jelas Siwon. Entah kenapa kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya padahal Kyuhyun hanya diam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Entah untuk penjelasan Siwon tadi atau untuk member pengertian pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Siwon sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

"Tapi kau mencium pipinya tadi." Suara serak Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Siwon yang akan memasuki kamar mandi.

_I'm afraid that if I close my eyes they will flow even as I look up to the sky_

_Of the tears that have ultimately become worse, one drop was finally discovered_

Tetes-tetes air akhirnya berjatuhan dari mata Kyuhyun. Betapa kuat ia menahannya namun akhirnya airmata itu jatuh juga. Siwon menoleh, dunianya seketika runtuh melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Tapi ia juga harus menahannya.

"Itu hanya ucapan terima kasih." Jawab Siwon datar.

"Tapi aku membencinya." Isak Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram cardigan biru yang dipakainya.

"Bersikaplah dewasa, Kyuhyun." Jawab Siwon mengacuhkannya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Siwon segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi begitu ia masuk. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan ke dinding kamar mandi yang dingin. Berbeda dengan cairan panas yang kini mengalir dari kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun menangis hari ini.

-06.00 am-

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar pintu depan yang terbuka. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Diliriknya tempat tidur disampingnya ternyata sudah kosong. Siwon pasti sudah berangkat kerja, tapi dilihatnya waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Tidak biasanya Siwon berangkat sepagi ini. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas bantal Siwon. Kyuhyun segera meraihnya.

_I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer._

_Siwon Choi._

Kyuhyun langsung lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Matanya memanas. Tangan kanannya segera mencengkeram dada kirinya, perih. Tangisnya akhirnya pecah. Kyuhyun menangis sangat keras hingga tubuhnya berguncang.

"Aaaahhhaaa.." Kyuhyun mengerang, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang melandanya.

"Tidak. Ini tidak pasti hanya mimpi. Siwon tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Siwon…." Dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari dari kedua kelopak matanya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Mulutnya terus memanggil-manggil nama Siwon.

"Siwon… Baby.. Siwonnie.." Kyuhyun terus mencari di seluruh rumah, namun Siwon tidak ditemukannya.

"Sssshhh.. hiks.. Siwon.." Tangisan Kyuhyun makin menjadi. Dengan langkah tergesa ia keluar dari rumahnya tanpa memakai alas kaki. Ia setengah berlari ketika melewati gang di komplek rumahnya. Beberapa orang melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Siwon.." Mulutnya tiada henti memanggil nama kekasihnya. Berharap Siwon akan muncul dan memeluknya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan meskipun pandangannya agak kabur karena air mata yang terus menggenang.

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di tempatnya bekerja. Donghae yang tengah menyapu terlihat kaget melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. wajahnya merah dan penuh airmata, kakinya yang tanpa alas kaki, dan piyama tidur yang masih dipakainya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat kacau.

"Apa Siwon kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan terisak.

"Kyu.." Donghae segera melemparkan sapu yang dipegangnya dan mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang gemetar.

"Apa Siwon kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang serak. Donghae segera memeluk Kyuhyun .

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyu? Siwon tidak kemari." Kata Donghae lembut. Ia sangat khawatir melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Kyuhyun sontak langsung melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan berlari keluar. Ah, tentu Siwon sedang dikantornya. Kyuhyun segera berlari ke tempat Siwon bekerja.

Butuh 20 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencapai kantor Siwon. Sesampainya disana belum banyak karyawan yang datang. Namun Kyuhyun mengenal sosok yang saat ini tengah membereskan mejanya.

"Yoona-sshi, Apa Siwon ada di ruang kerjanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Wanita yang dipanggil Yoona itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ia pun menggeleng pelan.

"Siwon-sshi mengajukan surat pengunduran dirinya kemarin. Ia tidak lagi bekerja di kantor ini." Kata Yoona menjelaskan.

Kuhyun kembali menitihkan airmatanya. Ia pun mengangguk mengerti sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. sesampainya di luar hujan tiba-tiba saja turun dengan derasnya. Lama Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan, membiarkan tubuhnya di jatuhi air dari langit itu. tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa ia belum mencoba menghubungi ponsel Siwon.

Ia pun melihat sebuah box telepon di dekat situ. Kyuhyun segera berjalan mendekatinya. Ia meraih sesuatu di kantong piyamanya. Untung saja ia menemukan sebuah koin. Ia pun menekan nomor ponsel Siwon yang sudah diingatnya di luar kepala.

"…_maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi…_"

Kyuhyun segera jatuh terduduk. Gagang telepon ia lepaskan begitu saja. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

"Siwonnie…" Panggil Kyuhyun. tubuhnya letih, matanya juga lelah, tapi ia belum menemukan Siwon.

"Siwonie.. Come back to me, please.." Ucap Kyuhyun memohon. Hujan terus mengguyur kota Seoul pagi itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu telepon box itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah tampan dengan sebuah payung di tangannya.

"Kui Xian.." Panggil laki-lak itu. Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nama china-nya itu. begitu melihat wajah orang itu, Kyuhyuj justru menangis semakin keras.

"Kui Xian.." Panggil laki-laki itu lagi.

"Z-zhoumi hyung…" kata Kyuhyun dengan terisak. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Zhou Mi itu segera meraih lengan Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya berdiri. Namun Kyuhyun justru langsung memeluk Zhou Mi.

"Ssssushhhh…" Zhou Mi berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terisak di pelukannya dengan membelai lembut punggungnya.

"Aku ingin Siwonnie kembali.." Isak Kyuhyun.

Tapi Zhou Mi tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

Dan tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, sepasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik kaca mobilnya. Laki-laki dengan lesung pipit di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum meskipun air mata mengalir di mata hitamnya.

"_Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah_…" bisik laki-laki bernama Siwon itu.

Keesokkan harinya. 08.00 am.

"Kyuhyun sakit." Kata Zhoumi ketika ia memasuki ruang rawat Siwon.

"Hmmm." Jawab Siwon singkat. Ia tengah tertidur miring, ia sengaja mengacuhkan Zhou Mi. ia tengah sibuk memandangi langit melalui jendela kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Ia tidak mau makan ataupun pergi ke dokter." Lanjut Zhou Mi ketika ia menyuntikkan sebuah cairan ke selang infuse yang menancap di nadi Siwon.

"Kau harus memaksanya." Kata Siwon pura-pura tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat itu dan merawat Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga harus memaksamu kalau begitu. Karena percuma saja kau dirawat kalau kau juga tidak mau makan." Kata Zhou Mi membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, Mi."

"Siwon, dengarkan aku. Kau yang membuat janji itu, bukan aku. Aku hanya membantumu dalam hal ini. Kyuhyun bukan tanggung jawabku. Jadi jangan menyuruhku untuk terus menjaganya." Zhou Mi akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dan membiarkannya kembali sendirian.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup. Seandainya ia bisa memilih, ia ingin penyakit ini menghilang dari tubuhnya sehingga Ia bisa bersama Kyuhyun. selama ini ia memang tidak mau Kyuhyun mengetahui penyakitnya karena Siwon tau benar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

-06.00 pm-

Kyuhyun memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin perak itu terlihat berkilauan ketika cahaya lampu menerpanya. Sudah 7 tahun ia hidup bersama Siwon, tapi detik ini ia tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon meninggalkannya. Apakah Siwon bosan dengannya? Tapi tidak, siwon tidak begitu kan?

Kyuhyun berjengit ketika merasakan celananya basah akibat sisi bath up yang sedari tadi didudukinya kini basah karena bath up itu sudah penuh. Kyuhyun melepas cincin itu dan menggenggamnya. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun memasuki bath up itu. dengan perlahan pula ia mulai menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam bath up.

_Tanpa Siwon, lalu untuk apa ia hidup?_

"Kui Xian.." dok dok dok… Zhou Mi tampak mengetuk pintu rumah Kyuhyun petang itu. siwon yang menyuruhnya, dia bilang perasaannya tidak enak.

"Kyuhyun.. tolong buka pintunya." Zhou Mi mengetuk pintu itu semakin keras.

Tapi yang bersangkutan kini tengah meregang maut. Kyuhyun memaksanya tubuhnya untuk tidak bangkit dari bath up dan meminum air sebanyak-banyaknya.

_Tanpa Siwon, hidupnya tidak akan berarti lagi 'kan?_

Zhou Mi yang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun. ia pun mencari jalan lain untuk masuk. Dan untung pintu samping tidak dikunci. Zhou Mi segera masuk dan berteriak-teriak memanggil Kyuhyun. Telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi kamar. Zhou Mi segera berlari ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Kyuhyun…" Panggil Zhou Mi sembari mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu. berkali-kali Zhou Mi mencoba tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Zhou Mi memutuskan membuka pintu kamar mandi yang untung saja lagi tidak dikunci.

Mata Zhou Mi membulat sempurna ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Zhou Mi segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam bath up. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah-engah ketika ia berhasil keluar dari air, ia bahkan sempat terbatuk-batuk.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

PLAKKK. Sontak Zhou Mi langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi kiri Kyuhyun. namun yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming.

"Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan pergi tidur." Perintah Zhou Mi sembari menarik tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya duduk di kamar mandi. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Zhou Mi segera membuka lemari pakaian yang berada di kamar itu untuk Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya lemari itu kosong separuh, Siwon benar-benar ingin menghilangkan jejaknya.

Keesokkan harinya. 10.00 am.

Siwon seketika membuka matanya ketika rasa perih kembali menyerang perutnya. Rasa yang sama ketika ia bersembunyi di kamar mandi, atau bahkan lebih sakit. Tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya Siwon mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sembari memegang perutnya. Ini sungguh sakit.

Alarm berbunyi di ruangan Zhou Mi, Zhou Mi yang tengah memeriksa data pasien langsung berdiri ketika melihat alarm itu berbunyi di ruangan Siwon. Ia segera berlari ke ruangan Siwon bersama beberapa orang dokter dan perawat yang lain.

"Kyuhyuuuunnn.." Siwon terlihat merintih tidak berdaya ketika dengan terengah Zhou Mi memasuki ruangannya. Pemandangan itu sungguh menyayat hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, Siwon yang tengah sekarat itu masih saja memikirkan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, dengarkan aku. Kau harus tenang." Kata Zhou Mi berusaha menenangkan Siwon yang terus menggeliat kesakitan.

"Hah.. aarrgghh.. Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun.. sakit.." Siwon terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun. beberapa perawat bahkan sempat menangis ketika memasang alat bantu pernafasan untuk Siwon.

"Kau harus bertahan Siwon." Kata Zhou Mi ketika ia sendiri menyuntikkan obat ke selang infuse Siwon.

"Hhhh.. sakit sekali.. Kyuhyun… baby.." Obat yang disuntikkan Zhou Mi nampaknya tidak bereaksi sempurna dengan tubuh Siwon. Sprei yang membungkus tempat tidur Siwon terlihat berantakan karena Siwon yang terus menggeliat kesakitan.

"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama lagi.." Ucap salah seorang dokter di ruangan itu. hal itu menyadarkan Zhou Mi.

"Kalian terus awasi dia. Aku akan segera kembali." Perintah Zhou Mi ketika ia sendiri berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Kyuhyun ! buka pintunya !" Teriak Zhou Mi sembari menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tengah menonton tv—melamun lebih tepatnya, menoleh ke arah pintu. Ketika ia akan bangkit untuk membuka pintu, Zhou Mi sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan tampak teburu-buru dan panik.

"Ikut aku sekarang !" Perintah Zhou Mi sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun hanya mematung.

"Kau mau bertemu Siwon atau tidak !" Bentak Zhou Mi tidak sabar. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Zhou Mi ke dalam mobil.

10 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Zhou Mi menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berlari dengannya.

"Aaarrggghhh.. Hhhh.. Kyuhyun…" Siwon terlihat membalik-balikkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun segera memasuki ruangan dimana Siwon dirawat. Kyuhyun seperti mau pingsan ketika melihat Siwon tengah kesakitan seperti itu. tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi air mata deras berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwon.." Panggilnya dengan lembut, namun sebuah isakan berhasil keluar.

Siwon yang mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya segera menoleh. Seperti mimpi ia melihat Kyuhyun kini duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

"My baby.." Panggil Siwon, suaranya memantul karena alat bantu pernafasan yang dipakainya.

"Kenapa kau membawanya kemari, Mi?" Kata Siwon lemah. Nafasnya memburu. Rasa sakit masih menguasai tubuhnya.

Tapi Zhou Mi hanya diam, ia menunduk, tidak kuat menyaksikan adegan di depannya.

"Kau.. Hhh.. berbohong.. padaku.. hiks.." Ucap Kyuhyun terisak.

"_Don't cry, my love_." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajah Kyuhyun. kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan lemah Siwon. Hangat, itu yang dirasakannya ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh pipinya.

Tapi air mata justru mengalir lebih deras dari seblumnya. Tangan gemetar Siwon menyeka bulir-bulir itu dengan lembut.

"Don't leave me, please." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon yang lemah.

"I love you, baby kyu." Suara Siwon semakin melemah.

"Siwonnie.." Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin keras, pelukkannya juga semakin erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup lebih baik dari sebelum ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang banyak dan jangan pernah menangis lagi." Pesan Siwon.

Tapi Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"eehhmm.. aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau, siwonie.." Kata Kyuhyun.

"I love you too, siwon." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"let me kiss your cheek, baby." Pinta Siwon.

Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya dan menempelkan pipi kanannya ke bibir Siwon.

Dan berakhir. Jantung Siwon berhenti berdetak. Paru-parunya berhenti bernafas. Dan matanya tertutup. Untuk selamanya..

THE END

Akhirnyaaaaa….. ya ampun. Keyboard laptop saia sampe basah. Salahkan ini mata cengeng banget. Sumpah, fic ini adalah fic paling melelahkan yang pernah saia buat. Mata saia bengkak, hidung saia ingusan, tisu abis. Sapi -_-

Annyeong :D saia nulis wonkyu lagi. Dan herannya, kenapa saia suka sekali menyiksa mereka. Yang kemaren Siwon, sekarang Kyuhyun. yak, kedudukan jadi 1 sama.

Silahkan reviewnya, monggo di-review. Ada typo ya mohon dimaafkan. Mata saia udah ga kuat kalo suruh baca lagi *bilang aja males* hahaha.

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


End file.
